


5 Times Matt Dressed up for John

by sasha_feather



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Clothes, Cosplay, Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: 5 times Matt dressed up for John, and one time John dressed up for Matt.
Relationships: Matt Farrell/John McClane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	5 Times Matt Dressed up for John

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: positive depiction of a cop, but for kink purposes only, at least that is my aim.
> 
> Thank you to LongWhiteCoats for the prompt, and for beta. 
> 
> I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Related works such as podfic are always welcome.

1\. Matt dresses up as Princess Leia for a last-minute Halloween party. It's an attempt at Leia's white gauzy outfit, but it's just a bedsheet Matt ties around himself with a white belt. He grew out his hair specifically for cosplay reasons, but it's still not long enough, so he digs through the closet and finds an old pair of earmuffs to serve as side buns. 

When he comes home from the party, he leaves the outfit on. John's working until midnight and so Matt greets him at the door, wearing his costume. John laughs, but he's into it; his face and posture loosen and relax as he moves towards Matt and throws an arm around his waist. He puts his lips right up to Matt's ear and says, "Looking good, Princess." 

John digs through the closet and finds a vest, a white henley, and a belt, and dresses up as Han. Matt's surprised; he didn't think of John as someone who'd be comfortable in a costume. John just keeps surprising him. 

Matt snaps a few photos of them and sets one as his phone background.

2\. John comes home one day to find Matt wearing a sexy cop outfit, with really short shorts. On the one hand, John thinks, it's like Matt is mocking John's lifelong profession and identity. On the other hand, it's just so hot. Matt has muscular, long thighs, and the tight shorts cling to his butt. His shirt is halfway open and he has a fake plastic badge on.

"I could arrest you for impersonating a police officer," John says. 

"That sounds fun," Matt says casually, and spreads his legs open. 

Something comes over John, a wave of fuck-it-all energy; it's like anger but a horny version. He ends up handcuffing Matt's wrist to the bedpost. This is something he never thought he'd do: job tools were not toys. Breaking his own rules is just making him hornier. He pulls the tight shorts down a little ways, leaving them there around Matt's thighs, restricting his motion. He gives Matt the slowest blow job he can manage, pinning down his hips, teasing him, until Matt is begging for release. 

After he comes, Matt really wants to be fucked. John undoes the handcuffs because he doesn't trust himself not to fall asleep after he comes, and it's not really safe to leave someone cuffed for long. He gets the shorts off Matt, and fucks him fast and hard. Matt urges him on. 

"God," Matt says. "Next time cuff me to the radiator and leave me there."

"Jesus," John gasps, imagining it, embarrassed by how hot the image is in his mind. He comes hard.

Afterwards John wonders what the hell he is going to do with the handcuffs. He can hardly use them now for their intended purpose; it's like they are a symbol of his amazing, if somewhat ridiculous, sex life. Like if he puts them on a perp, somehow everyone will know about his dirty thoughts and actions. He could claim he lost the handcuffs, but that will involve paperwork. Maybe he can ask Garcia. She'll laugh in his face, but she's good at solving problems. 

3\. Matt's next outfit is "sexy baseball player." It involves black knee socks and tight, pinstripe pants that tuck into the socks. The number on the back is "69."

John busts out the sports metaphors: pitcher, catcher, spit ball, knuckle ball. "I'm about to slide into home," he says with a leer. Matt is irritated but in a sexy way; he grabs John's nipple and pinches. "These can't all be real phrases," Matt argues.

"Hand to God. Wait until I introduce you to basketball," John says.

4\. John breaks his two smallest fingers in a stupid accident. It's not anything major but Matt can tell he's hurting. His face is all pinched lines. 

To cheer him up, Matt buys a sexy nurse outfit. It's white with a short skirt, a low-cut blouse, and sheer white thigh-high stockings. A little red cross adorns the matching white hat. 

"You know that nurses wear scrubs now," John says weakly, rubbing his hand up and down the stockings. Matt's leg hair is sticking out through the porous fabric. 

"Shh," Matt says. "It's time for your medicine." He takes off John's shoes and socks. John McClane's feet are his secret weakness. He's weird about them, almost paranoid, or at least Matt thought so until John told him the reason. Matt digs his thumbs into the flesh there, imagining the injuries, imagining John walking and running on his cut up feet. Matt kisses the pad of each toe, then sucks them into his mouth, one by one. He kisses the arches of John's feet and the delicate ankle bones. 

John's looking at Matt with his eyelids half-lowered. He looks more blissed-out than Matt's seen him in a while. John falls asleep like that, his breaths slowing and deepening. He wakes a half hour later with an erection, so Matt rides him, lifting his skirt and sinking down slowly. The stockings slide, feeling strange and sexy. John finds the scar on Matt's knee and rubs his fingers over it in soothing circles. 

5\. John is usually awake and out of bed well before Matt, but on his birthday he wakes up to find Matt's half of the bed empty. He pads out to the kitchen, where the radio is on, and Matt is standing in front of the stove. He's wearing an apron and socks. And nothing else. He's flipping pancakes. 

John sits down at the counter and watches him, his lean muscled back, the freshly-shaved hair at the back of his neck. His long fingers curled around the spatula. Matt spins on his socks and slides a plate of pancakes in front of John. They have blueberries. John eats, and watches Matt as he finishes cooking up the pitcher of pancake batter. The tie of the apron forms a little bow just above his ass. 

When he's done cooking, Matt kisses him long and slow. His lips taste of maple syrup. Their kisses are languorous for a while, until suddenly they're hot and heavy. 

"Wait, I just need to get a condom," John says, but Matt reaches into the pocket of his apron and produces one. Matt shoves John's boxers down and rolls the condom on deftly. 

"I already lubed myself up," Matt says.

"You thought of everything, didn't you," John says approvingly, grabbing his ass and squeezing. Matt blushes. But he turns around, braces himself against the counter, and sticks his ass out. 

"Jesus Christ," John says. He eases his cock into Matt, presses his chest up against Matt's back, pushes his knees into Matt's legs. He gets one hand on Matt's cock and another on his rib cage, where the ribs stand out against his pale skin. He kisses the back of Matt's neck. They're touching everywhere, and it's so much sensation. John can't hold himself back any longer, so he fucks into Matt, saying his name, biting down on the tendon where his neck meets his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Matt says. "Give it to me. Do it rough, make me feel it. I want your cock so bad."

John considers it an accomplishment when Matt stops making words. Instead he groans, pants, whines. Sweat runs down his back; John licks it up. John pumps Matt's cock harder and faster, until Matt comes with a long moan, clenching and relaxing. It's not much longer until John finishes, holding Matt tight to his chest, breathing in his scent. 

6\. One outfit John wore for Matt:

Matt's the one to propose, and when John tries to argue him out of it, Matt reminds him that they'd both almost died, many times over. "I want this," he said. "And I think you do too."

John wears his dress uniform when they get married at the courthouse. He feels defiant wearing it to get married to a man; it's like a giant fuck-you to all the homophobes he's ever worked with. He's worn this uniform to medal ceremonies and funerals; it's a symbol of his service, a way to mark important things in life. The uniform has white gloves, a hat, a black tie. He has a medal of honor, a green bar, affixed to the breast. He got that one for events of the Fire Sale, or as Matt likes to say, The Misadventure. It feels appropriate. 

Lucy is at the wedding, and Warlock. Garcia, her wife, and their kid. Matt's cousin, whose name is Julia; she has a side-shave and a nose ring. Matt wears a navy suit with a waistcoat. His tie is pink and silver. John feels like all the parts of himself are here, integrated; he's a father, a husband, police officer, a bisexual man. All together at once. 

Part of him can't believe he's getting married again, after screwing it up so royally the first time around. But it feels so different this time. He and Holly were just kids when they got married. Matt may be young, but he'd always been sure of himself; it seemed like he understood and accepted his desires. He's taught John a lot.

Matt had objected to gold rings. "Too many finger injuries possible with metal rings," he said. "Don't Google it." Instead he bought them custom rings made of antler and wood. They weren't old but looked ancient and masculine. The ring slides onto his finger, fitting perfectly. It feels warm. 

He kisses Matt there in front of his friends and family, in front of a professional photographer. Matt looks happier than John's ever seen him. They stand with their arms around each other's waists, leaning into each other, as the photographer snaps her camera. Lucy kisses them each on the cheek. Garcia slugs John in the arm. John feels happiness blooming in his chest. He feels lucky: lucky to be alive, lucky to have Matt in his life. 

"You're so handsome," Matt says, running his hand down John's back. "I can't wait to get you out of these clothes."


End file.
